fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Price
Elsa Price 'is one of the five main characters of 'Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. '''She's a reanimated corpse a la Frankenstein's Monster, and one of the members of the Pretty Cure team. She represents Love. Bio Appearance Civilian Elsa has wavy red hair just past her chin. It requires a lot of care to stay in its pristine state so Elsa takes about three hours to get ready to go out every morning. A white streak of hair runs through a lock of her hair that frames her face on the left side. Her eyes are slightly closed; they weren't when she was still alive and this is thought to be a result of her reanimation. Her skin is a pale blue and she is covered head to toe in scars, some from wounds sustained in her accident, others from the operation performed on her by the doctor on the night she had the accident. Elsa is originally from 1920s America and still prefers to wear fashion from that time, so she often wears long dresses that hide her figure. She's very tall and towers over most people, and she's got a very slim frame. Cure Cure Cutis wears a deep purple scarf on her neck with the Cure Gem in the middle of it. Her hair is long on one side and short on the other and she wears it in two pigtails. Her hair is two shades of purple; and she wears two screws as hair decorations. Her top is akin to a 1920s corset, with a flowy purple skirt under it made of different colours of fabric sewn together. Under that she wears a petticoat of different shades of purple and white. She wears an uneven pair of socks and one long and one short boot. Her gloves are equally uneven. Personality Elsa is relatively quiet, often opting to listen as opposed to speaking, but she's got a bit of a dramatic flair. She's very empathetic and is relatively quick to shed a tear for another person's pain. With her tendency to move carefully and speak slowly one might think she's a little dim but the opposite is true. Elsa is very perceptive of both people's emotions and their deliberate (and sometimes accidental) movements. As she was "re-built" to be a guard of a sort, she possesses incredible body strength, though she doesn't look it. She prefers not to use it, however. She adores stories and music. She misses those the most ever since she's left her old home. Etymology '''Elsa '''is originally a Scandinavian name derived from the biblical Elisabeth. Elsa is named after Elsa Lanchester; the woman who portrayed the original Bride of Frankenstein in the film of the same name in 1935. Her last name, '''Price, is taken from Vincent Price, a well known classic horror film actor. Cure Cutis: '''Cutis is Latin for "true skin", meaning the two outer layers of skin. Relationships '''Lucy / Cure Cortex // Desdemona / Cure Sanguine // Noor / Cure Retina // Kaori Kuze / Cure Kranion // Edgar Lanchester Edgar is Cutis' fiance. He has a chronic disease and by the time the pair end up in the mansion, he has succumbed to it. While Elsa is mindless he tries to get her to remember her true self, though his spirit is fading away as time goes on. They are both from affluent backgrounds, though Edgar's family fell into poverty not long after the two met. Elsa stuck with him regardless and happily said "yes" to his proposal of marriage. He was a horror/mystery writer in life and has trouble getting back into it now he lives in Old Town because he's not sure how to write something monsters would find unnerving, which Elsa tries to help him with. Cure Cutis ~"Such injustice must be struck down by the heavens! Cure Cutis!"~ Cure Cutis (キュアキュティス) is Elsa's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Pellis Kaibutsu!" Attacks Reanimation Strike: '''Cure Cutis can call down a lighting bolt to strike the ground by pointing at the sky. This only works once per day and the strength depends on the weather. Weapons '''Asteri Wand: 'Cure Cutis has a wand that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Cutis must first say: "'Lux Amare Praesens!" History Before her death // In the mansion // Becoming Cure Cutis // Trivia * Elsa shares her birthday with Mary Shelley, the writer of Frankenstein. * Her place of birth, Providence, is the place H.P. Lovecraft was born and raised and where a lot of his stories take place. * Elsa speaks with an upper class, old fashioned New England accent. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures